I told him to Reach
by StormyNight108
Summary: A poem about Graystripe and Silverstream. Beloved couples never last forever. Skies are for roaming and protecting those you love, even when their love has followed another path, far from where you stand. [OLD AS DIRT]


The place we first met.

Beneath the waters of death.

I took his paw and lead him away

from the light that leads cats astray.

He aimed to catch a watervole

instead he found what made him whole.

I swear it was love at first sight.

But our loyalties lie beneath the night.

When I brought him ashore, I knew he felt the same that I had felt. As the sun rose and fell, and days passed like storms, we fell deeper into the hole we dug together.

Inside, I bore new life.

It was beside a gorge when it began, but from the moment I collapsed on the dirty forest floor, I knew something was wrong. My beloved stood beside me, encouraging me to stay. Though, even love could not protect from death. His words faded, until I opened my eyes once more, painless and heart full.

Silence.

Like an evergrowing tree that branches above others. It's unbearable.

It hands over our heads, under the sandy cliffs and sunlight.

I glanced up at he.

The one that loved me.

Then I looked to the sky in awe.

I reach my paw

to holdfast a star

and lift myself to my home.

Suddenly, as fast as the silence was brought upon us, he lets out a yowl of anguish. Such sorrow, regret, depression, behind the voice of my beloved.

I stop and blink my sapphire eyes, watching with a shudder.

I close my eyes, shutting out his unbearable cry. I couldn't see my beloved so sorrowful. I reached out and touched his ear with my nose.

"I'll see you again. I am here. I am not lost. I know you must stay on the grounds of this earth, and I will miss you. But reach for me. Reach. I will always be in your heart, my beloved." I whispered.

Whether he heard my comforting words, I know not. I closed my eyes, vanishing into the starry dephths of the unknown, where I would wait for him for eternity.

Our kits were beautiful, and their destinies were past impossible.

My daughter died bravely.

Protecting those she did not know.

My pride for her is unending.

She lives with me now,

watching over my beloved.

Her father.

My mate.

Her brother.

My son.

When trees began to fall.

And chaos spread to all.

My beloved was taken from his home.

I stayed above his skies, while the Clans moved on. I was determined to keep him safe.

He was taken to a forbidden place.

Another cat fell onto his path,

and much to my dismay,

I knew he began to love.

What was best for him, was on my mind. I knew the best thing to do was encourage him, not hold him back.

I told him it was okay.

I told him she would make a good companion.

But I did not tell him how heartbroken I became.

Once he died, his love would remain for this she-cat. My waiting had been for nothing, for a love that found another path.

They traveled together, and eventually arriving before their Clan.

I was proud. My mate was strong, and determined.

I could not be hateful towards his mate. She had saved his life, and pushed him to home. He could have died without her help. For this, I am grateful.

He deserves to live long.

Though I have always thought silently.

If he had died, would it be so wrong?

To hold him fast and be happy he had died?

My selfishness made me think twice.

For It should be my will to help him survive.

When their kits were born, I treated them as my own.

I always walk beside my beloved, my paws, they roam

But now as darkness closes in,

I still crave his warm fur.

I long for our noses to touch.

I hunger for his love.

As I had loved him.

Now, things will never be as they were. Because though I told him to reach, he had.

Though he had reached the other way.

And now my eternity is alone. I told him to reach.

I whispered in his ear.

I meant it when I claimed I would remain in his heart.

So why isn't he reaching?

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this because I'm on a big-time fan-girl over GrayxSilver 33 and so I had to write this. Millie is totally wrong for him. All I'm saying. <strong>

**but, part of this will be read for a GrayxSilver AMV I'm going to make on Youtube. Check out my channel, Riverstorm108 :) but, ah, I hope you like it.**

**~Stormy:D**


End file.
